Locked Up In My Jewellery Box
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was in Freddie's jewellery box? It's not jewellery that's for sure. Just a few things to remind him of someone, momentos if you will...


**Just a quick little one-shot from me. My first one-shot that is going to stay a one-shot actually. **

**I watched iGive Away A Car recently and when Carly said "Here, why don't you go put this in your jewellery box" to Freddie it really got me thinking into what Freddie actually has in his jewellery box. I presume he uses it for something.**

**So now here is the fan-fiction: The Jewellery Box.**

**It takes place during iGive Away A Car. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of iCarly. Nope, still don't.**

She didn't need to embarrass me like that. No, not Sam for once. It was Carly. She had to say in front of that Jeffery guy and Sam "Here, why don't you go put this in your jewellery box". I felt like such a dork. If Sam was here, she would probably say "Shut up Freddork, you are a dork, and a nub, and a geek, and a loser..." and I would say "Shut up Sam." Yep, that sounds pretty realistic to me.

So here I am, outside the door to my apartment, holding the Give Away A Car contest answer. I would really like to know what it is but I'm not going to open it. That's something that Sam would do.

I open the front door and walk into my room. It is really tidy, a bit unnaturally tidy for my liking but when you have a mother like mine you just go with it, if my room was messy she would probably start giving me more injections, like when we went to Japan. I shudder.

I open my closet and go down to the bottom. I bring out my jewellery box. Don't laugh please. It's not like I wanted one. I don't keep jewellery in it. That would just be weird. Really weird. Like more weird than I usually am. As Sam keeps reminding me.

I open it and look inside. There are a few objects in there. A few things that I wouldn't want people to see. That's why I keep them in my locked jewellery box at the bottom of my closet. I don't want anyone to accidently stumble across it and open it.

First of all there is a picture of Carly, Sam and I after our very first webcast of iCarly.

Then there is another picture of Sam. Her blonde hair flowing out in the wind, she is licking an ice cream. It is my favourite picture of her. She looks really amazing and the way she eats her ice cream is fascinating. I also love her hair. It is one of the most amazing things that I have ever seen.

There is also the straw that Sam cleaned her ear with and then stuck it in my punch. Although I didn't realise why at the time I realised it was for but there was something about it. I cleaned it of course and then it earned a place of honour in my jewellery box.

I also have part of my witch costume that I wore on Halloween, the one that Sam wiped 'blood' over. It just brings back memories of how freaked out she was because that does not happen often.

I also have an empty bottle of Randy Jackson cologne (it smells tight dawg) because Sam smiled at me when I wore it the day after we snuck into Miss Brigg's house.

I have a ripped page from the Jonas book of world records about technology. Sam gave it to me for Christmas. She already had the book and said that she knew I would like that part. It was oddly thoughtful and rude at the same time. Either way I still keep it in my jewellery box.

I have $5 left from the time that Sam had to pay to insult me. I am saving it for an emergency and it kind of fit in the box. It also reminds me of the week when Sam had to pay $5 each time she wanted to insult me. It was hilarious.

You may have noticed that I may have a tinsy tiny crush on Sam.

Not that I would ever tell her.

I mean, how could you ever tell the person that is supposed to make your life a misery that you like them?

I don't know how and that's why I use my jewellery box. To keep all the times I've spent with Sam in one place. They are little momentos if you will. Little pieces of the many things I like about her.

Maybe one day I'll have the courage to tell her how I really feel.

But for now, it's just going to stay locked up in my jewellery box.

**Author's Note: Please review, it would be nice if you did. You don't have to if you don't want to. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading! And read my other stories if you want. I have three other Seddie ones. None of them are one-shots though.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
